1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particular, the present invention pertains to a system for delivering fuel to a motor vehicle engine and a related method. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a fuel delivery system for a motor vehicle engine incorporating a fuel sending unit and a filter for filtering fluid drawn into the fuel sending unit. The system is operative for delivering a portion of fuel from the sending unit to the filter for purging the filter of accumulated debris.
2. Discussion
In many conventional motor vehicles, a fuel sending unit is provided for delivering the fuel to the engine. One such fuel sending unit A of the prior art is shown in FIG. 1 to include an intake B and an associated filter C for filtering the fuel as it is drawn into the sending unit A. Where the engine of the vehicle is fuel injected, a fuel regulator is provided between the sending unit A and the engine. The fuel regulator functions to deliver the fuel to the fuel injectors of the engine at a predetermined pressure. Excess fuel is bled off and returned to the tank through a fuel return D.
With such conventional systems, the filter which filters fuel drawn into the sending unit frequently becomes entrained with debris. This problem is particularly prevalent in underdeveloped countries where automotive fuel is contaminated. As a result, the debris may eventually be drawn through the filter or the filter may become blocked, thereby causing failure of the fuel delivery system.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for delivering fuel to the engine of a motor vehicle which incorporates a self-cleaning fuel sending unit filter.